


A Visit to the Warden

by NidoranDuran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In prison, Faith has a target on her back, and she has only hope to bail her out; the MILF of a warden who just loves to save Faith’s ass from the fire so she can enjoy it for herself. Faith doesn’t mind too much either. Commission for sims2472.





	A Visit to the Warden

Prison wasn't much of a change from the norm of Faith's life. Violence seemed to follow her everywhere, and ending up in a womens' prison for violent offenders had brought more of the same; violence, chaos, the need to fight and claw her way through whatever stood in her path to survival. Two murder charges left her with a life sentence to deal with, and she had accepted that she probably wasn't getting out any time soon, but just because her life was forfeit didn't mean she could just let anyone walk all over her.

Faith was dangerous and everyone could tell, and that put target on her back for every hardened bitch looking to send a statement to the cell block. At least once a week, someone figured they could take her, especially new arrivals looking to fuck with whoever everyone was afraid of and, upon seeing it was five and a half feet of lean brunette, decided to jump her. Each and every last one of them found their way to the infirmary with broken limbs and noses, never banged up to the point of needing to be rushed to a hospital, but always hard enough to learn their lessons.

Stumbling into the warden's office with a sore jaw, a big cut on her cheek, and plenty of someone else's blood on her clothes, Faith looked unapologetic as she was shoved in by the guards, a blank look on her face as she was dragged in and looked across the room to the warden, ready for the consequences to follow. Warden Thorne had her face buried in paperwork until the door opened and her eyes fell onto Faith. "Again?" she asked, voice tight with annoyance as she eyed the prisoner. "She doesn't look so bad."

"You should see the other girl," Faith bragged.

"One of the new girls is in the infirmary," a guard said, pushing Faith forward. "Want us to leave you to her?"

Warden Thorne's eyes flickered with raw, vulgar excitement. "Yes, but stay close; I may have need of you soon." The two men walked back out of the room, leaving only Faith and the warden in there, as Thorne rose up from her seat and walked slowly over toward Faith. Six feet of tall, statuesque glory, Warden Thorne cut an imposing figure even to a prison full of violent offenders. Much older than faith, Thorne wore that experience firmly, the harshness of the years not quite dampening her looks, but hardening them. She wore her red hair very short and swept upward and back, and her strong body balanced firmness and roundness well, her top cut low to leave plenty of cleavage exposed. Cleavage Faith found her eyes falling into as she watched her approach. Warden Thorne was the kind of terrifying MILF that Faith was all kinds of turned on by in all the worst ways. "This is the third time this week, Faith. Why is it that you specifically keep finding yourself in all of these fights?"

"I pick them on purpose so I can come get sent to Warden MILF, of course," Faith shot back, a smug smirk broad across her face as she kept her gaze steady on Warden Thorne, eyes carefully measuring her approach.

"And there is the attitude." Warden Thorne gave a steady sigh as she stood before Faith, arm going around her shoulder, tender and friendly for a moment, before she seized hold of Faith's hair and used it to drag her harshly right over to the desk, bending her down over it and showing violent disdain for her. Her free hand bore down across Faith's ass, striking through with such force that even the clothes Faith wore did little to protect her. Her hands then proceeded to run up along her body, frisking her with a careless, forward approach that had her groping every inch of Faith's body through her clothes. "Let's make sure you're not carrying anything, shall we?

"Not even going to take me out to dinner first, then," Faith groaned, feeling the strong hands squeezing at her body. It was igniting lusts inside of her that she didn't exactly fight, letting the pressure build as the excitement surged up hotly, Faith not sure what to do in response to all this, but certainly ready to let it happen as the aggression bore down upon her. Especially as the hands reached down to caress her thighs and push up along her pussy. Back up further, they squeezed her breasts and moved them about, feeling them up with a thoroughness nothing could have prepared her for. Faith was about to make another remark when fingers pushed into her mouth, feeling around in what was definitely not standard frisking procedure, but Faith found herself acquiescing to the demand, lips closing around the digits and sucking on them as they probed about her mouth a moment.

"It never ends with you, Lehane. There's always something going on that you seem to be right in the middle of," Grabbing at her pants, Warden Thorne tugged them down, exposing Faith's perky backside to an even harsher, firmer strike before she tugged Faith by the hair again, this time to stand her upright and pull her in tight. "Why do you give me so much trouble?"

"Trouble is my middle name," Faith growled, responding with snark and fire to the warden's cruelty, urging her to tug harder on her hair as the hand crept between her thighs, making her hiss and wince in excitement, as it caressed down at her pussy. "Moving a bit fast, aren't we?"

"You're already wet," Warden Thorne snarled. "Is it the anticipation of another visit with me, or does violence just turn you on? Both are damning, I think; you're a slut either way. Let's see if you're hiding any contraband up here." She pushed her fingers up slowly into Faith's pussy, drawing a gasp from her lips as she sank her digits forward and felt about her. It was an aggressive, probing approach to feeling her up, one that pretty consistently left Faith feeling violated, but 'violated' was a pretty nice state to be in sometimes.

"No wonder I'm wet; it's almost like every time I rough some cocky bitch up, you jam your fingers up my pussy and pull my hair just right. Does the name Pavlov ring a bell to you?" Faith walked the line of almost hostile retorts carefully, knowing that Warden Thorne could easily snap on her with vengeful and aggressive fervor if given the chance, but feeding a bit of fire into her always helped keep the aggression rising up hot, and the thrill of danger and poking the bear had always left Faith real turned on.

Faster the fingers rocked, pumping into Faith quickly enough to draw bubbling moans from her lips, as the cruel warden kept her gaze steady and harsh, sizing Faith up and watching her shiver under the pressure was bringing down upon her. The grip on Faith's hair ensured she was looking Warden Thorne the whole time, that she couldn't pull away from her. It was a harsh reinforcement of who was in control no matter how snarly Faith felt like being. Warden Thorne took delight in fingerfucking the troubled prisoner, in feeling her up and extolling her authority and her control over her, making sure Faith knew with each push of her eager fingers who was in control and who was submitting.

From the day Faith arrived, she'd been trouble, but the kind of trouble Warden Thorne was willing to entertain, playing with fire as curiosity got the better of her. It was impossible not to; the hot, slender brunette had the looks that drew Warden Thorne in and the kind of hardened badass exterior that she was all too happy to break and flaunt her dominance over. Helping tie it all together was how bad of a trouble magnet Faith seemed to be, the fights she knew Faith wasn't picking so much as stumbling into; the routine need to meet with and discipline Faith opened up so many avenues that Warden Thorne was eager to exploit, offering the murderer a way out of solitary confinement by signing up to be her sex toy on demand.

Withdrawing her fingers from her pussy, Warden Thorne offered up little warning other than expectation for how she quickly shoved those same slick fingers next into Faith's ass, watching in delight at the way her face twisted against the surprise and the pleasure. "Nothing up here, either, but let's just make sure. Get your hands onto the desk." She pushed Faith forward, guiding her to turn around and bend forward as she pushed her fingers deeper up her ass, fingerfucking her tight backside and tugging harshly on her hair.

It was the usual punishing routine for Faith now, one she had grown used to even if it was a lot to handle and even if the fingers were pushing far too aggressively and harshly into her tight hole. The quick, hard fingerfucking was everything Faith needed, with the tugging on her hair just a nice bonus to the whole production. There wasn't much pleasure to be found in prison, and Faith was so used to fucking her stresses away that these visits to Warden Thorne had become a lifeline, and the older woman's hard hand really only made it even better, as she got the raw, dirty fucking she needed every time.

Warden Thorne released Faith's hair and jammed some more fingers up her twat, fingering both her holes with a quick, steady rhythm meant to make Faith lose herself to the pressure, gasping and shivering as she kept her hands flat on the desk, struggling to keep herself steady. There was a lot to handle about the pressure bearing down on her and Faith hadn't the slightest idea how to handle most of it, but she felt like she had to do what she could not to cum with embarrassing swiftness or to completely lose herself to the pressure. Faith knew from experience that if Warden Thorne sensed weakness, she'd punish it swiftly.

But it felt good. Felt too good for Faith to hold out against for too long, and Warden Thorne knew it, keeping up the pressure and hammering away with vulgar, ferocious speed, fingerfucking her pussy and her ass until she couldn't take anymore. Faith came, and she came hard, biting down on her moans and hissing her way through a hot, powerful climax, thrashing about under the pressure of the sweet release overwhelming her as she was driven by the eager fingers to complete surrender. "That's it, scream for me," Warden Thorne purred, keeping her fingers buried in Faith's holes a moment and letting the brunette come down from her high slowly before she drew them back, a moment of soft, tender patience leaving Faith vulnerable before a quick pull of her hair forced her back off of the desk. "What do you say?'

"Thank you, Warden Thorne," Faith whined, shivering as the pressure bore down upon her. She wasn't in a mood to fight it, staring up at the warden with pleasure across her expression, bottom lip nestled firmly between her teeth as she tried to think through the insane, throbbing heat that overwhelmed her.

"Try again." Warden Thorne brought her hand down sharply across Faith's ass, making her yell and shriek in surprise at the sudden, harsh pressure bearing down upon her. Warden Thorne wasn't in the mood for anything but full compliance.

Faith hadn't been expecting that, a confused noise spilling from her lips as the warden brought down her nasty little surprise. "T-thank you, Warden Thorne, may I show you my gratefulness by eating your hot pussy out?" She hoped that was right, really not knowing for sure what Warden Thorne was thinking at any given time, making the chaotic haze of how she ebbed back and forth between her different approaches to dominance an even more confusing and heavy situation.

"That's better. Maybe you'll learn to be an obedient slut yet." Warden Thorne walked Faith around her desk, dragging her by the hair as she took her seat back in her chair and tugged the prisoner down onto her knees in front of her. The warden wore no panties underneath her skirt, and Faith moved quickly to push it up, to get it out of the way and earn free, uninhibited access to her pussy, the puffy, slick mound calling out to her, eager after the raw double fingering. Faith couldn't resist it, and shoved forward hungrily, beginning to eat her out with an aggressive and shameless approach that was befitting of exactly what Warden Thorne saw her as.

Knowing that she was only one thing to the warden and that nothing could change her mind, Faith didn't try to be anything but a slut, didn't shy away from giving in to her lusts and letting it all burn her up. If she was going to be treated this way regardless she may as well get the fun out of it, she reasoned, and pushed herself boldly forward in pursuit of all the satisfaction she could get. In some ways it was almost liberating; there was little freedom inside of the prison, way more structure and discipline than was really her scene, but when she was on her knees and diving forward to devour some hot MILF pussy none of that really mattered, and she could embrace one of the few things that made her feel like herself. Cutting loose and eating pussy was all that really helped keep Faith sane.

"Mm, at least you know to respect authority," Warden Thorne moaned, voice rumbling lowly as her legs spread out and she stared down at Faith, watching her move with such focus and purpose through eating her out. When she first saw Faith she thought she'd have to break the fiery spirit of the brunette down to get her to this point, but there was already something eager and wanting in the way she carried herself, and it only needed to be directed. In some ways, that proved even more fun; the presence of Faith's attitude and her snarky fire didn't dim or dampen under Warden Thorne's boot heel, and when she stepped out of line too much, the opportunity to discipline her made it all he more fun.

There was nothing steady about how Faith ate the warden out, as she showed pure, brazen surrender and hunger with everything she did, losing herself to the chaotic thrills of submitting to the flagrant abuse of power before her. She knew it was wrong to be playing to the corrupt like this, but between Warden Thorne's looks and the very real need of Faith to get fucked, she didn't care enough to stop it, accepting the insanity and trying to make the best of this insane situation rather than losing herself to a fight she couldn't win. It wasn't worth that kind of struggle, and if anything, her routine of self-defense and sloppy pussy eating would only make it easier if at any point Faith felt like it was time to break her way out of here. Warden Thorne seemed to understand Faith wasn't a trouble-maker, and simply leveraged her need for constant self-defense for her own twisted gains.

To her credit, Warden Thorne did absolutely understand the situation, and could not believe her luck at how such a perfect prospect had fallen into her lap. Beautiful, just misbehaved enough for that 'bad girl fucked right' vibe, and the recurring target of everyone in her cell block who wanted to make a name for herself, Faith was the perfect case for Warden Thorne to work and to be completely unapologetic about toying with. Especially given how well she ate pussy, her face buried into her lap so tightly and her frustrated, aggressive means of eating her out proving far too hot for her to handle. She writhed hotter in the chair, moaning under the pressure of the hot tongue so eager at work.

Everything Faith did was in pursuit of relief and the hot pressure burning her up from within. She wouldn't be slowed now, wouldn't stop for anything as she laboured intensely over the hot thrill of mercilessly, messily eating out the warden's pussy, currying favour and forgiveness with every lick of her tongue across her slick mound, working to show her the respect that she demanded. Submission had become the norm for Faith, and she didn't mind that much at all, as it came with so much attention and harshness that she could enjoy. Everything was coming up her way now.

Writhing hotter in her seat and moaning louder as she burned up with unapologetic glee, Warden Thorne felt herself drawing nearer to orgasm, gripping Faith's hair tightly. "Eat it faster, you little bitch. Show me why I shouldn't have you locked in a box for the next week over the trouble you cause me! I have to fill out so much paperwork to cover your ass and have our insurance handle the prisoners you keep beating up, and I'm going to get that back from you somehow, so keep fucking licking. Eating pussy is all you're good for, but you're really fucking good at it, so I'll keep giving you a pass if you get me off right the fuck now."

All the hot words helped drive Faith's aggressive, steady licking, helped keep her moving forward and stopping for nothing as she brought Warden Thorne to a swift, intense orgasm, her sloppy technique paying off incredibly as she made the warden cum, relishing in all the hot yells and the bucking of her hips as she gave in to the pleasure and lost herself. Faith had done it again, not that there was ever doubt she could. She continued to keep at Warden Thorne through her orgasm, refusing to let up and even pushing upward to suck on her clit a little for good measure before finally she let her go, pulling back with a hot, breathy kind of relief, staring up at her and hoping that there was more pleasure still to come.

"Fuck," Warden Thorne groaned. "If cigarettes weren't banned from the premises..." Closing her eyes, Warden Thorne soaked in the pleasure, relaxing for a moment as she tugged Faith's head back in, making her pepper her thighs with kisses as she came down from it. "Okay boys, come on in here now! I'm all primed and ready to watch you pound this slut hard!"

Faith bit her lip in excitement as the door opened, the two male guards who'd brought her in to see the warden in the first place smirking in delight, watching Faith crawl around the desk to get to them. They already had their belts undone, and as Faith reached them, she knew what they wanted, reaching her hands into their pants and fishing out a pair of big, hard cocks for her to play with. Playing the role of Warden Thorne's pet came with a few other 'perks' to it, as the warden frequently turned her out to the other guards of the prison, men and women alike, to sate her voyeuristic hungers. Faith didn't mind it too much at all; where else was she going to get dick in a womens' prison? She got their dicks out, and before she could even begin stroking them, one of them pulled her top off, exposing her bare breasts and getting them both grinning as she knelt there now completely naked for their wicked use.

"Heard you moaning like a whore in here," one of them snickered, and Faith had little choice but to smile as she gave the two cocks a few strokes back and forth before sucking one of them into her mouth. She chose the other one's cock solely on the weight of that comment, knowing it would change nothing as both these guards were wont to make perverted remarks about her, and she wasn't in a position to be able to fight it. Instead, she just took to wrapping her mouth around a big cock and getting to work at sucking them both off, down on her knees and completely obedient.

"You were such a feisty tiger out there in the cafeteria, but now you're just a submissive little kitten, aren't you?" It was true; Faith may have shot snarky remarks about the warden and the guards, but she offered up her body with submissive fervor to them however they wanted it, taking the easy route and letting people have their way with her, something she hadn't ever really done before she was in the thick of this chaos and letting herself become completely unraveled by lust. The freedom she felt in giving in and abandoning everything resembling a care in the world helped carry her through these punishments.

Her mouth wrapped tight around the cock she'd chosen to suck on first, pushing forward and showing it quick, immediate attention. Almost none of the guards had any patience for careful built or control, and she knew better than to try. Instead, she just gave in to the very sudden pleasure immediately upon her, focusing on letting the raw, forward excitement carry her away, head bobbing back and forth as she worked eagerly on it, eyes staring up at the two guards with all the submissive lust they teased her for showing. She didn't help to show anything else, putting forward a face of surrender and need as she worked at both their dicks tirelessly.

Switching quickly over to the other dick, Faith didn't leave either man waiting, letting them both have ample mouth time as her hands worked along both cocks quickly enough to keep either of them from complaining too much about being impatient and hungry. Everything that Faith did was about trying to handle this chaos, about managing the ways in which the pendulum swung back and forth and she was left scrambling to try and handle all of it as best she could. Moving between the cocks without wait, she kept efficient and used her time well, as the last thing she wanted was to get them impatient and pushing too hard on her. She had to balance this all out somehow, and Faith hoped that keeping them happy would help keep her happy in turn.

"I don't hear any gagging! Suck their cocks faster, stop pretending you're too good for it you filthy whore!" Warden Thorne barked demeaning commands from her chair, legs spread and a booted foot braced against the edge of her desk as she leaned back, happily poised to fingerfuck herself with reckless abandon, showing nothing but the utmost of glee at the sight of Faith being fucked and toyed with. Voyeurism was one of Warden Thorne's favorite kinks, and as much as she enjoyed fucking with Faith herself, seeing her getting used and fucked by the other guards was all the better, especially as the middle course in her delightful feast of punishment.

Faith whined as hands grabbed the back of her head, and before she could even respond a cock was shoving its way down her throat, making her choke and panic as the brutality bore down upon her, so quick and intense she didn't know how to handle any of it. Her body shivered, hot whines rising up as she was subjected to the harshness of this reality. With no choice, she throated the cock, the hot, load gagging sounds she made rising up and drawing eager cries of delight from the wicked warden watching her get violated. Sharp pulls on her hair decided for her when it was time to change over to the other cock, thick strands of drool running down her chin as she was pulled back and forced to throat the other dick next.

Faith struggled to keep herself going and to keep enduring their brutal treatment as she received her hard double facefucking. Both cocks received thorough, messy coatings of thick drool, and she was helpless to do anything but to keep sucking and stroking, to oblige in their depravity and give them what they wanted. Faith didn't have much of a choice to do anything else, keeping her mouth and her throat hard at work to endure the demand of the big cocks forcing their way forward and making her suffer. It was all she could do, really, as she struggled to keep herself conscious through this vulgar abuse.

"Cum all over her face," Warden Thorne growled, boot slamming down against the desk. "Her face and her tits. Hose her down with a big facial and make sure she can't give you any more of that smug fucking grin. Let's see how much she can talk back to us when she's covered in cum!" Warden Thorne's lust for vengeance and for Faith's utter humiliation fueled her hot remarks as she rocked against her fingers, moaning loudly in the midst of her steady masturbation, indulging shamelessly in everything ravenous and hungry inside of her.

Faith whined as she was given the worst of it, face fucked brutally back and forth by the guards working her over without hesitation or patience, showing her no mercy or care as they used her mouth harder and faster still. She was helpless here, struggling to handle everything they did to her and feeling like she was in over her head in trying to deal with it all. The brutality of it was overwhelming, and every little remark of her being a 'cute cocksucker' and a 'choke slut' only made her feel the deep, throbbing shame harder. They were all enjoying the power they had over Faith and using it to further drive her up the wall with guilty, throbbing lust.

It shouldn't have turned her on so much to be the helpless little victim in the middle of this chaotic mess, to be fucked and used so thoroughly and actually liking it, but Faith couldn't help herself. Something inside of her just ached for this, and nothing she could do would make it stop, nothing she could do would ease the hot, throbbing chaos that left her so needy and desperate. Pleasure bubbled up inside of her with uncontrollable fervor, making it all the worse as she kept her hands on the cocks before her, keeping up the steadiness of jerking them both off as she tried to please at the expense of leaving her own needs completely unsatisfied. There was nothing that Faith could do to salvage this, and she couldn't do anything to spare herself now.

Warden Thorne was loving this, rubbing faster and harder at her pussy as she soaked in the delights of seeing Faith being used, but impatience was getting the better of her. "Force both your cocks into her mouth at once! Make that slut fucking suffer, show her what her holes are made for." Power was something that maybe Warden Thorne shouldn't have held so absolutely, but the intoxicating thrill of controlling this whole situation drove her up with the wall with excitement, and nothing could stop her.

Faith shined as her head was held in place, fingers hooking into her mouth to open it up wide and force it open hard enough for both guards to shove their cock heads into her mouth at once. She whimpered as she endured it, left with no choice but to accept their cruel advance as a shiver ripped its way up through her. She endured it even in the face of worry, her mouth crammed with dicks forcing their way in, fucking it steadily. They couldn't get in very deep, but the shallow double mouth fucking was still a whole lot more than Faith could take, and with her jaw already sore from the sucker punch she took this was not what she had been ready to handle.

Whether she could take it or not, at least her prolonged oral treatment had left both guards close to orgasm by the time they indulged their warden in her demands. With hot groans, both men came, pulling back and fumbling as their cocks erupted without warning. A whimpering, whining Faith felt meek as could be as she took the loads all over her front, her face blasted with cum, breasts focused to receive streaks of cum while more lingered around her neck and even down to her taut stomach. There was cum everywhere, making a total mess out of her and leaving her completely used.

"You look so cute covered in cum," one of the guards snickered.

"Maybe one day we'll just make you walk around like this. I'm sure the whole block would love to see big, scary Faith stumbling out after a gangbang. You wouldn't look so tough wearing our cum."

Warden Thorne came hard under the pressure of her eager fingers at work, yelping in delight as she gave in and humped the air. "Leave us!" she shrieked, excited and thrashing about feverishly as she lost herself. Her howled command was obeyed by the guards who tucked their cocks away and left a facialed Faith knelt on the floor, covered in cum and her own spit as the warden stumbled her way up to her feet quickly to come over to Faith as she knelt there, shivering and obedient.

Faith knew what came when the guards left, and she accepted it, head leaning back as she offered herself up to her. Warden Thorne dropped to her knees in front of Faith and began to lick her breasts and her face and her stomach clean, lapping up every drop of salty, hot spunk left on her body as she moved with ravenous, hungry delight to lap it all up. It wasn't the kind of harsh, cruel domination that Warden Thorne had been subjecting faith to in deed and in word through this visit, but it still left Faith feeling like an object, like someone who was here to satisfy every craving of the cruel warden who would never be in Faith's position, but wanted her cum fix anyway, treating Faith like a disposal show of exhibitionism and sluttery before she came in to clean her up.

Fortunately, when she was in this position, Faith was allowed to touch herself. Or at least, she'd never been explicit told not to. As she was pushed down to lie on the floor and grant access to her whole upper body for Warden Thorne to lick, Faith fingerfucked herself desperately, and let the tongue licking all over her body help fuel her crazed, needy masturbation as she gave in to the arousal she'd had to deny herself when sucking the guards' cocks. It was nothing pretty; just a hard, fast, and dirty fingerfucking meant for speed and excitement, to work herself over and burn up in flames before every drop of cum had been licked off of her skin.

It was at the end, when Warden Thorne finished licking her clean and shoved her lips up against Faith's to push cum into her mouth through their hot kiss that Faith gave in, squealing through a powerful, intense orgasm as she thrashed on the floor, hips bucking into the air and burning need overtaking her. It was satisfying in ways that nothing ever should have been, especially not when it came to playing fucktoy for the prison staff. But Faith didn't fight it, surrendering to the hot release and coming back down breathlessly as finally Warden Thorne pulled back.

"That will be all for today," Warden Thorne purred. "Get your clothes back on and go back to the cafeteria. I've seen all I need to see." Faith whined as she rolled onto her knees and pushed herself up, rising clumsily to her feet and starting to get dressed, given one last smack on the ass by the warden as she added, "And stay out of trouble, please. Ideally for the next week."

"Nngh, would be the fun in that?" Faith teased. "A whole week? I didn't even get my pussy fucked this time, I might go back out there and dislocate someone's jaw so you have to pull out that monster strap-on for me." With that, Faith happily left, the warden watching her go with a wry smirk on her face. She knew it was a teasing joke, but maybe she'd pluck Faith from her cell that night for another disciplinary meeting, just to keep things interesting and to reinforce how much she owned Faith's hot ass.


End file.
